The Phase-Change Memory (PCM) technology is a promising alternative to the current nonvolatile memory mainstream constituted by the Flash technology. PCM manufacturing includes testing, packaging and soldering, referred to as back end processing. In testing, the phase change memory die may be tested to obtain chip configuration data, such as redundancy activation data and bad block management data. Configuration data obtained during testing may be stored in the phase change memory at test and retained over the life of the phase change memory device for normal operations. However, the back end processing may include temperatures of 175° C. or more, which may affect data retention of the phase change memory. Improvements are needed to ensure data retention of PCM devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.